


shades of red

by octopodian



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: Donut thinks about his favorite shades of red, and his favorite Red.aka some fluff during a sunset!





	shades of red

Donut stared out over the view, swinging his legs off the edge of the roof cheerfully. The sunset was painting-worthy: a collection of vermillion, scarlets, and reds of every shade. Sometimes he’d play a game with himself, trying to pick which of the thousands of sunset shades was his favorite, but today he was content to simply enjoy it.

He sighed, releasing the seal on his helmet and letting the soft wind ruffle his hair.

“[What are you doing?]” Donut spun around, grinning as Lopez’s figure greeted him. If he blushed a little too, the sunset hid any incriminating evidence.

“Hey, Lopez! Small world!”

“[You sent me a message asking me to meet you here.]” 

Donut ignored that and continued.

“I’m enjoying the sunset. I spent all day scrubbing the armory, and let me tell you, it is exhausting! Sometimes you just need to relax.” He patted the roof next to him as an invitation, and went back to admiring the colors. Red really was underappreciated.

Lopez sighed dramatically, but Donut heard the whirring of joints and saw him sitting down next to him in the corner of his eye. He beamed, blushing slightly.

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, before Donut took a deep breath, prepping himself to make his move.

“Hey, Lopez! Y'know what I just noticed?”

“[What?]”

“I did a complete inventory of the weapons here on Chorus, but I forgot to check how many shoulders there are! Um… Maybe we should count them!”

“[Really.]”

Donut bit his lip. “Well I mean, I know I’ve got two. What about you, Lopez?”

“Dos.”

“I dunno…I really should make extra, extra sure, right?” He stumbled a bit, butterflies twisted his stomach into knots. Lopez didn’t respond, just kept looking curiously.

“Alright, one…” he tapped the shoulder closest to him, making a faint clunk of armor-on-armor. No turning back now, Donut! “…and two!” he wrapped his arm around Lopez’s shoulders. There was a beat of silence, and his breath caught in his throat.

“[…You could have just asked.]” Lopez mumbled.

“Aw, Lopez!” 

“[Idiot.]”

Yeah, the sunset was pretty, and every color was too, but Donut had to admit: his favorite red was right here.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but im goin thru all my old rvb shit and posting it so giddyup


End file.
